


Rain in Fountain City.

by whatisgoingonmydudes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aiden Griggs, Gen, Martie Palsdew, Original Fiction, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Verity Griggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisgoingonmydudes/pseuds/whatisgoingonmydudes
Summary: Set in the year 3052, 19 year old Verity Griggs sets out to find the man who murdered her brother, only to find out she's not the only one seeking revenge.





	Rain in Fountain City.

"What  _is_  it?" Verity asked, clutching her brother's hand. She stared up at the giant structure, which was covered in dust and ivy. It had a striking resemblance to the taxis she'd spotted flying along the streets. But this one was much bigger and much,  _much_  dirtier.

"It's..." Her brother glanced over his shoulder, as if to check if anyone was listening, and then leaned over to Verity's ear. "It's a spaceship!" Verity's face flushed scarlet, and she let her brother's hand drop to his side.  
  
"I might be seven, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot, Aiden!" She huffed, stomping over to the ship. Aiden chuckled to himself and jogged over to where Verity was standing. He kneeled down and put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"But it's true!" Aiden whispered. "It may not look like the ships we see back at home, but this is the first one ever made!"   
  
"The first one?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And we're going to steal from it?"  
  
"Well, we're not stealing from it exactly..." Aiden said hesitantly, getting up off the ground. "It's more like... borrowing things for a very long time." Verity rolled her eyes at her brother's nonsense. Aiden was an inventor, not a very successful one, but an inventor nonetheless. Every piece of scrap metal were like jewels to him. His room was overflowing with junk, wires, and occasionally, scrap-rats. Some days, if he was lucky, one of his inventions would be sold, and he would be able to treat Verity and himself to a milkshake, or a trip to a local takeaway. But today was not one of those days.  
  
"What are we looking for again?" Verity asked as Aiden lifted her up onto one of the raised platforms, surrounding the ship.  
  
"Preferably, either a monitor or an AI chip.' Aiden gasped, hauling himself onto the platform. "But anything that shines, beeps, or makes a noise, will be fine." He dusted himself off and patted Verity on the shoulder.  
  
"Right. Off you go." Verity nodded, and Aiden began to climb the old scaffolding, leading to, what Verity could only assume, was the door to the ship. Verity, however, being too young to do any climbing, set off in the opposite direction, and began to examine the ship's exterior armour. She examined the metal exterior carefully, looking for anything from a missing panel to a-  
  
" _Loose screw_!" Verity whispered to herself, and she began to tug on the ivy surrounding one of the loose panels. Eventually, the ivy came off the ship and landed at her feet. Now she could really begin.  
  
Verity slipped her home-made, plastic bag off of her back, and opened it up. She pulled out an old, yellow flashlight, a pair of black gloves, and a pink screwdriver, which was decorated with torn, pink stickers. She slid on the gloves and began to unscrew the panel with the screwdriver. The screw fell out, and it hit the platform with a quiet thud. Smiling to herself, Verity put the screwdriver back in her bag and heaved it back onto her back. With one hand, she grabbed the loose panel and tugged hard on it. It came off easily, as you would expect from a 1000-ish-year-old ship. Dropping the panel onto the ground next to her, Verity picked up the flashlight and climbing into the hole. She switched the flashlight on and found herself in a dusty room filled with old engines and wires. Aiden would love this. Verity poked her head back out of the hole and opened her mouth to yell for Aiden.   
  
"He's here, I know it!" A muffled voice echoed throughout the large building. Verity heard the shuffle of feet and dived back into the hole. Her breathing got heavier, and her heartbeat quickened.  _He?_  Verity asked herself.  _Could they mean Aiden?_  Verity froze, as she heard the soft thud of boots land on the raised platform.  
  
"We'll split up." A gruff voice muttered. He seemed to be the leader of the group. "Les, you'll stay down here an' make sure no one comes runnin' in. Pierce-" The man whispered the orders to the rest of the group, and they all scurried to their positions. One of the group members, supposedly called Les, stayed firmly planted on the platform, so as to get a good look of the entire building. The others either jumped off the platform or began to climb up the scaffolding. Verity pressed her back against the cool, metal walls, and held her breath. Les began to pace up and down the platform but slowed down when he noticed the small hole in the ship's exterior. He crept up to the hole and using the light from his goggles to guide his way. His light cast shadows on the wires, engines, and it was eventually going to cast a shadow on Verity. She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
"Found 'im!" A high-pitched voice shrieked from the top of the scaffolding, and Verity could hear the sound of muffled voices and the shuffle of feet. Les abruptly turned around, giving Verity a small window to hide. She dove behind a large engine, just as Les turned around to give the hole one last glance. He shook his head, and turned, his back to the hole. He let out an ear-piercing whistle and began to climb up the scaffolding. The other members of the group, who were scattered around the building, began to make their way towards the platform and up the scaffolding.  
  
Verity breathed a sigh of relief and poked her head out of the hole. She looked up, trying to spot her brother through the holes in the scaffolding. She spotted his distinct red shoes and began to climb out of the hole.  
  
"Hold 'im up." The leader muttered. Verity could hear her brother pleading, while the other group members laughed. A loud gunshot rang throughout the building, a loud thud following shortly after. _Oh god_ , Verity thought, diving back into the hole. O _h god oh god..._ Verity wanted to run. She wanted to jump out of this hole and run for her life. But she couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. She sat there, cross-legged behind the engine, frozen. The laughter from the group continued for a while, before it stopped, slowly.

"Is that..." One of the group members whispered nervously. "Is that... rain?" Verity could hear the group swearing, before they rushed down the scaffolding, and off the platform. They had bits of cloth wrapped around their faces, and rusty sheets of metal were raised above their heads.

"We leaving the body here?" The previous group member asked. The leader chuckled.

"The rain'll take care of 'im." He started walked off, and the others followed him, jogging slightly. The rain was dangerous. Everyone knew that. The corporations and factories had polluted the Earth so much, the rain was highly acidic. People didn't know when it began. Some people say it began as far back as the 1800s, whereas others believed it to have begun just a few years ago. All that Verity knew about the rain was that she was not to touch it. So Verity sat in the hole, behind the rusty engine, and waited for the rain to stop. She sat there, thinking. Her brother was _dead_.


End file.
